The Trial (1986)
Plot Overview Jason receives a summons to court, he is furious and blames Sable for showing Miles Philip's letter. Jeff and Fallon are annoyed, too, since they know that this is just an attempt to get back at them for losing Fallon. Though he doesn't side with Miles, Jason tells Jeff that he won't be allowed to keep his shares in case the letter turns out to say the truth. Jeff is disappointed about his uncle. Frankie promises to testify for him, which worries Roger. He is afraid of getting involved into a scandal. Garrett is hired by Conny to defend Jeff's purposes in court. Jason still tries to talk Miles out of his crazy idea and Conny even offers him to give him the voting power which she has held back for herself if he drops the case, but he just asks her to understand that he can't do this. With the money he got by his success at Titania Records, Wayne plans to have an operation which could make him able to see again. Neil is less fortunate, Monica sacks him. Arthur has found an important witness for Miles but it seems to be a problem to track the man down. During a reception in the embassy, Roger asks Jason to stay away from Frankie. Sable for her part embarrasses them all by calling her sister a slut in public. Bliss complains to her mother that her life is so empty and she has got nothing to share. She finally returns to Sean, they reconcile. Fallon swears to stick to Jeff whatever will happen. Arthur Cates is very hard on Frankie in court, she keep swearing that she wasn't unfaithful to Philip. But then the doctor who treated Philip in Saigon declares that Philip was sterile. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * David Hedison ... Roger Langdon * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Philip Abbott ... Judge Barham * Robert Hogan ... Colonel Timothy Holmes * Sam Melville ... Michael Grogan * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Guy Doleman ... Peter Hackford * Harriet Medin ... Mary Hackford * Vernon Weddle ... Gregory Farnsworth * Vanessa Bell Calloway ... Lowell Sherman * Harold Harris ... Butler * Richard Garrison ... Reporter #3 Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Roland 'Ozzie' Smith Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Elizabeth Bousman Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Emile LaVigne .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Sharleen Rassi .... hair stylist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Jim Weatherill .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Jill Freeman ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 9, 1986 to January 17, 1986 (shot along with Burden of Proof). * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Los Angeles County Music Center - 135 North Grand Avenue, Los Angeles. Quotes * '''Jason Colby: Vengeance can eat a man's guts out, you know. Chewing away till there's nothing left. * Jason Colby: I'm asking you: drop this action. Miles Colby: Or what? You'll cut me out of your will? Careful, dad. You may run out of Colbys. * Wayne Masterson: Monica, I may be a greenhorn in the record business and I may be blind, but I can smell a double cross a mile away. * Monica Colby: [to Neil] I don't sleep with married men. I don't date married men. I, I don't even have dinner with married men. Unless... it's to fire them. * Zach Powers: You have my sympathy, my friend. Jason Colby: I don't need your sympathy, Zach, I need your super tankers. himself Unfortunately... * Sable Colby: [to Bliss] I know that you're very upset about Sean still, but there's a whole world out there. It's full of hideous music, ghastly clothes and dreadful young men for you to bring home to shock us. * Jeff Colby: I haven't realized this till now: I'm Jeff Colby walking in but... who will I be when I walk out? Fallon Colby: Who you've always been: the man I love, no matter what.